The present invention relates to decontaminating mail in a mailbox. More specifically, the present invention provides for removing or neutralizing pathogens residing on, in, or about objects placed in a mail container. Pathogens may be chemical or biological.
During September and October of 2001, terrorist sent mail contaminated with the biological agent Anthrax through the postal service to individuals and organizations. Consequently, several people became ill and several others died from exposure to this biological agent. Many people have become afraid for their own safety and the safety of their friends, associates, and love ones. What is needed is a means for individuals or organizations to minimize their risk of illness due to exposure to contaminated mail.